my_own_little_ponyfandomcom-20200214-history
High Style
High Style got her cutie mark when noticing she's very good with cutting hair in a perfect style, when she was younger she was allot worse, but as she continued to make mistakes she learned from her mother that cutting hair is more then just getting rid of extra hair, It's art.. use that skill to make a ponies mane a piece of art! (raising her hooves in the air with a happy grin) young High Style raised an eyebrow (you know the expression) and said, Mommy... i wanna cut hair... but how is it art exactly?" "Well... her mother said, It's.. um... just think of it as art sweetie, and you'll get there. she pats her on her head and walks out with a grin. Months later she is earning bits from her skill: As she continues to do her work Photo Finish is in town and she see's ponies with allot of cute hair cuts, she jaw drops, and see's the place where there getting there manes cut, and walks in... and see's more beautiful hair cuts, "Oh... my... Celestia...' she says with wondering eyes, she takes off her sun glasses, see's the pony who is the owner and says, "Excuse me darling... did you do all of dis to the manes??'' High Style turns around and says, "Oh, your Photo Finish right? i heard allot about you i just love your-'' Photo covers her mouth and says, "Well if you know me darlings, Why don't i know you?,'' your styles are art!" High Styles Jaw drops and eyes sparkle with joy, "Really?!" she says with an excited voice, "Jes.." she says, "How would you like to verk with me?" "I'd love to!" she gathered her things and was ready, "woah, just woah there," I think i just need you and your um.... i think we need to fix that mane of your's... and we need proper wear for you.'' Interview with High Style, Q. So how's it so far with Photo, A. It's Great i love working with her, i was um,.. i did Fluttershy's mane for a magazine cover and in the photo below i did dye her mane like that, i thought to myself, "why yes, styling manes is art.'' so i had to think of a style that would fit her so well, what? i said to myself, "what should it look like?" then i thought, she is shy, she's.. anti-social, why not... dark highlights to match it?!.. and i made part of her mane to cover her left (or right) eye. and Photo said, "She is beautiful and mysterious.. let's go with that." we did of course.. i mean i did wash it out and continued till she was fully ready for the show. '' Q. what did you think of Fluttershy acting like the way she did, at the show? A. holy, hay stacks, it was jaw dropping, and her mane was getting ruined, just like Photo's artistic outfits where, my hair creation was to... i nearly fainted.. i know it's dramatic but.. what would you do if your art was being ruined?!... Q. for the final question, did your mother inspire you? A. Yes she did, she encouraged me to be what i wanted, she was a make-up artist, (i mean literally) and it was pretty cool if you ask me. Category:Ponies with an unknown cutie mark with one thats been added since that cutie mark was never used.